


Agent Claus

by Megamarvelousnerd



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Christmas, Daddy Issues, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, M/M, Someone Help Will Graham
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:48:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27405298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megamarvelousnerd/pseuds/Megamarvelousnerd
Summary: Little Will gets a Christmas Surprise
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Agent Claus

Will was curled up next to the fireplace happily with his dogs as Hannibal was putting up the Christmas Tree. It wasn’t like Will didn’t offer to help quite the opposite actually but Hannibal told him that he would much rather have Will watch some cartoons instead of getting pine needles all over even though the boy was covered in dog fur all the time. 

Hannibal smiled down to Will on the floor “What are you watching, Little Lamb?” He ruffled his hair and smiled slightly “Are you having fun?” He gave his wolfish grin. “That Tree would be much too much for you to carry. Isn’t that right, Mylimasis?” He knew Will had a hard time seeming weak so he definitely wouldn’t admit to Hannibal especially because Will could’ve carried the tree but he wasn't allowed to.

Will glared over to Hannibal as he snuggled into him. “Just watching Clifford, Daddy” He suckled on his thumb and relaxed slightly. “Aren’t you excited?” He hummed softly “Big Red Dog”. He looked pretty tired already even though it was around five in the afternoon but that’s not that surprising because Will never slept well out of headspace so it was nice having Hannibal next to him.

Hannibal hummed and tsked slightly“You and those Dogs, William” He ruffled his hair. “Will you let Daddy put you in some cute pajamas?” He picked Will up “I got these little gingerbread pajamas just for you” He grinned “I should send a picture to Bedelia and Ms. Bloom. Maybe even Uncle Jack” Hannibal blew a raspberry on Will’s tummy as he changed him into the pajamas. “You look good enough to eat!” He kept blowing raspberries on his tummy. “My little gingerbread boy!” He put Will in a little puffball hat. “Perfect!”

Will hummed and shook his head as he heard Jack’s name “No thank you. It can be for just the blonde lady and Alana!” He yelled with a pout. “It’s Christmas Eve! We gotta sleep soon because if not Santa won’t come and then Christmas will be ruined forever!” The boy was just a tad dramatic but that's not too bad. "We can watch a movie before bed!"

Hannibal smiled and put Will into Bed “How about Polar Express? You love that one!” He kissed his cheek as he ruffled his hair. “Want some hot chocolate with marshmallows?” He asked softly with a small smile. “I might have some adult hot chocolate” He chuckled as he covered Will up with a few blankets. “You stay put,My Little Fawn" He peaked behind him to make sure the boy wasn't following him. He quickly made some hot chocolate and added whiskey to his mug.

Once Hannibal got back, Will was half asleep all curled up in his Daddy's spot drooling on the pillow and Hannibal decided not to wake him as he got the gifts "from Santa" ready as well as putting a big red coat on the floor to prove to Will that Santa had came and it wasn't Hannibal who bought all these gifts though some were from Alana and Fredrick. Matthew had made a small bird house for Will even though the boy hadn't once talked about Birds.

Will had woken up with gifts on the brain as he waddled down the stairs with Hannibal in tow. "Can you believe Santa finally came after all of these years!?" It broke Hannibal's heart knowing Will's parents never gave the boy a good Christmas. Will started to dig into his toys and his favorite toy he had gotten was a fake fishing kit with little fish along with it.

He had the best Christmas that he had ever had as he ended the night all cuddled up with his tummy full with some warm christmas "ham" and sweets. "Thank you Daddy!" He smiled and kissed Hannibal softly.


End file.
